moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Bian Relic
The Lu Bian Relic is a stone sarcophagus that contains the remains of Lu Bian. The relic was fought over by forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde during the Conquest of Kun'Lai. "Even when the land of mists was young, the longest reaches of the Old Gods seeped through every stone. All was touched by the malevolent emotions of Y'Shaarj. When the gods of the sky came and smote down this foul creature, his final breath poisoned the land forever. In everything Y’shaarj lived, seeping deep into the hearts of men and women. All that walked the isle of mists knew that their actions would feed the dying god. One defied all, he crafted an item to hide himself from the draining of emotion. In this he found solace. Until his secrets died with him and the king he served. But this item was as much a part of him as an arm is to the body. Using his flesh and bone, the mogu warlord crafted himself into a powerful being. Part construct, part living flesh, he banded together the mistfit bands of mogu in Kun-Lai. All trembled under their foot, yet they drew no anger and knew no pain. Emotion had left their body all together. They had become like the constructs they hated yet they would know no rest. The warlord Lu Bian was confronted by the misdeeds once and forall. Hatred, envy, greed, these things cannot stay hidden forever. Soon all the emotion he had forsaken manifested before him in a terrible tyrannous Sha. Though part construct and part living being the mogu wrestled with the intense emotion inside of him. Fear, greed, lust all drove him to the brink of madness. With claw and sword the two clashed bitterly. All of the Warlord’s army perished under this dreadful creature until it was the Warlord and the Sha alone. Light clashed off the heaven and drove into rock and earth. For four days and four nights did the two battle. Blizzards drove snow to their thighs, wind frosted their faces. The cold of Neverset would overwhelm them. Until the final moment Lu Bian was all but defeated until he drove his his fist into the heart of the Sha and pulled out it’s beating fluids. And when he was brought low, the Mogu still stood defiant. The breath of Y’hsaarj swept over him. It seeped into his skin, his blood, and his mind. Internally triumphant did he last, able to wrest the powers out of the Sha in his own heart. He had became immune to its influence. Either through madness or raw cunning he became immortal. Though his body withered his spirit did not. Those who seek it will hold the same defiance. The Sha corrupts, but Lu Bian was incorruptible. :~Lorewalker Zhou: The Deep Scrolls His body was rested inside the mountain itself. Even now its boon will protect anyone near from the Sha’s terrible influence. The recent clashes of the Horde and Alliance had awoken terrible creatures in Pandaria. Only by chance was his tomb uncovered. Lu Bian’s body is this very relic and its magic still lingers. References Adapted from the description written by Felthier on the Moon Guard Forums. Category:Items Category:Artifacts